bladefandomcom-20200223-history
House of Chthon
House of Chthon is one of the Vampire Houses out of the Twelve Houses. One of the most powerful vampire houses, the Chthonians are elitists who consider themselves the leaders of the Vampire Nation, though this position is not universally accepted and especially challenged by the Armayans. The house was founded by Lord Chthon, and his sword became their sacred relic. The House of Chthon has a violent history, and many of their purebloods were slain in a past war against the House of Erebus. Chthon is headed by a council of six pureblood vampires, which is called the Conclave. These purebloods were destroyed by Van Sciver, automatically advancing him to head of the house. Overview The House of Chthon styles itself as leaders of the Vampire Nation and tirelessly supports the peace between the Twelve Houses. The House survives by living in the shadows and as unknowns. Familiars are branded with glyphs with these humans pledging their lives to the vampire culture in the hope of being turned into a vampire someday in the future. These human followers are placed everywhere in society with them being in the police and government. Loyalty is considered an important element within the House with traitors being killed for betraying the organization. One group that is opposed to the House was a drug trade that uses the ash of vampires with these being known as Ashers. In the House, they feel that turning a person through a bite is for savages and they deem it an unreliable form of transmission. The members of Chthon instead feels that they are more civilized and sophisticated with them injecting the material that turns a human into a vampire. This involves a vampire taking a syringe and drawing blood from their own body and injecting it into the human. Typically, permission is needed before turning a human into a vampire but in some cases, this was waived. There are severe restrictions based on the number of humans that they are allowed to turn into a vampire. This is because they do not want to attract unwanted attention nor put a strain on their food source. As such, it is considered an honor for a person to be turned into vampire. Once turned, the human body fights the transformation, but it is said that they see things much clearer after they go through the change. They are then made to let their bodies die such as being thrown from a large building to perish from the impact. As they die, they face dark dreams that are part of the After Death Experience (A.D.E.) with these being triggered by the genetic memories of the sire sponsor and the victims own synapses and cognitive functions were being rebuilt. Once complete, they awake and the emergent vampire were overcome by their new instincts such as the desire to feed. Agents of the House were nearby in order to take back the new vampire and welcome them into the family. Newly turned, these members are referred to as greotes that translated from the vampire language to mean, "one who has achieved true life." The sire operates as a sponsor who had the privilege of teaching the reborn vampire and introducing them to vampire culture. These transitional visions during the A.D.E. were memories of the sponsor and were held as sacred. Such experiences could only with someone that the vampire had trusted. Due to the strict rules they live by and the enemies outside, most greote do not last a year. Vampires are able to eat normal food but do not derive any sustenance from it though the experience was pleasurable. Generally, vampires were long lived but were not eternal with a number of weaknesses such as being vulnerable to silver and garlic. They do not allow polluted street scum and polluted strays into their ranks. Chthon has red teams that are deployed during military operations against their enemies. Leadership of the House was headed by a group oof vampires that were referred to as the Board. This consisted of the Purebloods that were vampires that were born rather than turned. Unlike the turned, Purebloods had never experienced the sun in their life as they died upon exposure to it from the time of their birth. For its operations, the vampires of Chthon operated a number of places for recruitment and safehouses to store blood. These sites were adorned with luminescent glyphs that indicated that they belonged to the House of Chthon. The glyphs could only be seen in the ultraviolet spectrum that could be seen through technological means or with vampire senses. Such sites could be used as shelters for vampires if they were out and dawn was approaching. History The House of Chthon is an organization of vampires with them being one family that operated in the world. They are one of the Twelve Houses of the vampire nation and includes the House of Armaya along with the House of Saqqara. Chthon is regarded as the largest vampire colony in North America. One of their rivals is the House of Leichen with newborn vampires told not to approach sites that are adorned with their glyphs. Leichen has sworn off blood and instead fed themselvles on cloned samples of the blood. At one point, the House of Armaya tried to destroy the House of Chthon, but the Armayans were exiled from the governing body of the Vampire Nation. Publicly, Marcus Van Sciver operates as a business person in the city who is responsible for the renovation of a number of old derelict buildings. Zack Starr was branded as a Familiar in service to the House but in reality he was a spy working for Blade. Once there, he began to search for the secrets of their operations but Marcus had discovered his actions. Marcus called Starr with the promise of turning him into a vampire but was in reality taken to an isolated location where he was executed for his betrayal. This brought the attention of Zack's twin sister Krista Starr who had recently returned from military service and sought the truth about her brother's demise. Krista was later captured by Sciver's forces when she attempted to assassinate him and taken to Chthon's headquarters where Marcus had her turned into a vampire. One group that came to oppose Chthon was a drug cartel consisting of Ashers that were headed by Cain. These consisting of humans that killed vampires in order to create a drug from their ash. Cain was responsible for killing Winston that was a member of the House. This attracted the attention of Marcus who sought to eliminate this threat to their operations. In order to catch the turned vampire Boone, Chase took Krista to the House of Leichen to take part in a vision to track him down that involved a great deal of blood. Boone had escaped to meet with the House of Armaya in order to meet with the exiled house's Pureblood Dominic to trade to him information of Chthon conducting secret experiments on his vampires. Such knowledge was catastrophic as it meant that it could be used to turn five of the houses in the vampire nation against Chthon with it dying in the infighting. The Chthon Pureblood Charlotte made a surprise visit to Marcus to gauge the progress on the Aurora Project and to ensure that knowledge of their experiments was not released to the other houses in the Vampire Nation. Charlotte in this time believed that Marcus intended to rebel against the Purebloods and asked Gonesse to conduct an audit that investigated Van Sciver's activities. Around this time, the Armayans learnt that vampires from their House were being subjected to experiments by Chthon to grant them immunity to their races weaknesses. They attempted to blackmail Chthon in order to be restored to power in the Vampire Nation's governing body otherwise they threatened their position by revealing their experiments to the other Houses.Category:Blade: The Series Category:Vampires Category:Groups and Factions